Fruits Baskets Gone Wild
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: A party at the Sohma house goes very VERY wrong! Involves Kyo,Yuki and Shigure cross dressing. Oh and Ayame's beautiful hair of course. Very crazy and wild. Just like me ;)
1. Chapter 1

Fruit basket on drugs

The party at shigures house was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time even Ritsu. That was until Hatori started skipping around the living room singing "Baby" by Justin Beiber...

"Hatori are you okay?"Tohru asked extreamly worried. "Baby, Baby, baby oh! Like Baby baby baby no!" Hatori sang prancing about the room. Suddenly Haru charged out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck shouting to everyone"Look at me! I'm superman!". Tohru stared at him as he climbed on Rin's back. Rin started to rap Super Bass as she ran around the garden! Shigure then started to put on some makeup of Tohru's. He then ran up the stairs and locked himself in Tohru's bedroom.

Ritsu ran stark naked around the house with a bowl on his head screaming that the aliens were coming and the bowl would protect him. At that exact moment Shigure came out of Tohru's room with Kyo and Yuki who were all wearing Tohru's clothes. Ayame was busy giving Tohru a lap dance. Tohru fantically ran into the living room trying to find somewho sane. Kisa was rollng on the floor shouting "Lookie Tohru I'm a worm." Yuki then pranced into the room with Kyo singing" I'm a fairy princess lalalalala!" Kagura then burst threw the wall making noises like a fire engine. Tohru screamed as Momiji started kissing Hiro in the corner. Everyone came into the living room through the wall and the choas continued. Ayame started to grind against Shigure. Yuki and Kyo started to sing again. Ritsu (who was still naked ) came in and started to make out with Hatori. Momiji started screaming that he was a tree. Tohru tried to escape the maddness but Yuki and Kyo grabbed her and made her dance with them. Momiji cut off Ayames hair and Ayame stared crying. Tohru attempted to escape again but tripped over Ritsu who was now unconsousuis. She bumped her head on the ground knocking herself out...


	2. The Morning After

Tohru opened her eyes . The choas of the night before came flooding back. Everyone looked terrible. Yuki and Kyo were still asleeped snuggled up to each other. Tohru laughed when she saw Yuki's face. He had bright red lipstick and black eyeshadow plastered all over his face. He was wearing Tohru's school uniform! Kyo was wearing a pink frilly dress and had a bow in his hair. Tohru doubled over with silent laughter.

Tohru looked around the room. Ritsu (who was still naked) was curled up in a ball in the corner. Momiji was lying in the middle of the room with Ayames hair in his hand. Ayame and Shigure(who was wearing Tohrus bathing suit) were in each others arms. Kisa and Hiro had(what looked like) eye liner on there face. Tohru suddenly had an idea! She ran out of the room and stepped over Kagura who was asleep at the bottom of the stairs. She ran into her room( which Shigure,Yuki and Kyo had trashed) and got out her klaxon(don't ask why) She tiptoed back into the room and pressed down on the klaxon as hard as she could. Yuki and Kyo sprang apart. Kyo started laughing when he saw Yuki." I always knew you were a girl you damn rat!" Yuki looked down at himself and gasped going red. "You can talk you stupid cat!" Kyo looked down and saw that he was wearing a dress. "WHAT THE-"

Ayame screamed as he realized his presious hair was gone. Ritsu was hyperventilating in the corner. Ayame then noticed Momiji who still had his hair. " MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY HAIR!" He then started chasing Momiji around the room. Shigure looked confused"Why do I have a bathing suit on?" He asked wonderously. Ritsu was sobbing in the corner rocking back and fourth muttering " I'm so sorry, sorry sorry."

Kaguara came in and started stopped when she saw Kyo. "KYO WHY ARE YOU DRESSED AS A GIRL!"She screamed swinging him around the room. " WHY DO YOU EMBARRESE ME SO! DON'T YOU LOOOOVE MMMEEEE! Ayame had got his hair back and was stroking it whispering" My dear, don't be afraid daddys got you." Shigure patted his friends shoulder in a comforting manner.

Kisa looked around the room in wonder while Hiro scrubbed at his face. Tohru ventured into the kitchen. No-one was there. She went outside and saw that Haru was asleep in the tree. Rin was passed out on the grass face down. Tohru shook Rin's shoulder gently and the girl woke up. "What happened?"Rin asked."Where am I? And why is Haru up a tree?" Tohru shrugged her shoulders." I have no idea! All I know is everyone went crazy last night." Tohru answered. Haru woke up then and fell out of the tree. " What the hell-" He said rubbing his head. "Why don't you go inside. Everyone else is there and you must be really cold from sleeping outside." Tohru suggested helping the confused boy up.

Tohru went back inside. Someone had given Ritsu some clothes.(to Tohru's relief)Ayame was weeping over his hair. Kaguara still had Kyo in a deathgrip. Momiji was hiding behind the was in the bathroom washing the makeup off his face. And Shigure? Shigure was prancing around the room thinking about how wonderful he is. As usual.

Tohru then realized that Hatori wasn't around. She searched for him for a while but he was nowhere to be found. Tohru went up to her room to change clothes. She opened her wardrobe doors and screamed! Hatori was asleep in her wardrobe!


	3. All is revealed

A while later everyone was together in the living room. Everyone looked normal again apart from Ayame and Shigure. Shigure wouldn't take off Tohrus bathing suit because he insisted he looked cute in it. Ayame looked depressed still holding his hair.

Everyone looked very confused and embarresed. "So...what happened last night?" Shigure asked. Tohru was about to answer when the door bell rang. Tohru opened the door and took the parcel from the postman. She went back into the living room and gave the mail to Shigure. Shigure opened the parcel. It was a video tape with the words"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT." in block capitals. "Someone was filming us?" Ritsu asked nervously. "It appears so." Shigure said."We should watch it. What do you think Ayame?" Ayame nodded sadly.

Shigure slid the tape into the V.C.R. Hatori appeared onscreen singing and prancing. The Sohma's (except for Hatori) all burst out laughing. Hatori looked at the floor not meeting anyones eyes. Haru charged onscreen then declaring he was superman. Haru gaped as he watched Rin giving him a piggy back while rapping. Kyo and Yuki watched in horror as they skipped around declaring they were fairy princesses. The video continued to Ritsu running around the house naked screaming that the aliens were coming. By the time the video finished the Sohmas had lapsed into shocked silence.

"So Yuki and Kyo are fairy princesses!"Shigure giggled."I knew it!" Yuki and Kyo were to shocked to reply. "My hair."Ayame whimpered."My gorgeous hair..."

"What the hell happened!" Kyo shouted. Hatori went into the kitchen and came back carrying a plate of jellybuns." Who ate a jelly bun last night?" Hatori asked. Evryone accept Tohru put their hand up. "There's a white powder on these which I believe is some sort of drug." Hatori explained. "Someone planned this whole thing." "What sort of twisted person would do such a thing." Ayame asked. Everyone looked at Shigure. "Oh thats just mean!" Shigure said looking hurt.

Somewhere in the main house Akito was laughing evily.

thanks for reading xxxx


	4. Fruits Basket Go Wild 2

_Welcome fellow readers/writers! Today we join the members of the zodiac at Shigures house. Please review because you are all literary geniuses and I enjoy reading your comments!_

**oh I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own a unicorn though but thats another story...**

Everyone was gathered in Shigure's house. Shigure often hosted parties but after the disastorous party( see Fruits Baskets gone wild) no one was very eagar to go. But it had been a while since everybody had got together and surely it could never happen again...?

**Hey guys one thing before I go with part 2 of Fruits Basket Gone Wild. Thanks so so much to the people who gave me reviews. You guys are EPIC! Oh pretty please leave some suggestions of what I should do next because I've got major writers block right now! XXX**

"TOHRU!"Momiji shouted. "Have you heard." "Heard what?" Tohru answered. Momiji looked puzzled. "Haven't you heard the word" He asked frowning. "What word." Tohru asked confused.

"About the bird,bird,bird is the word. About the bird, bird, bird is the word!" Momiji sang swinging his arms and jumping up and down." Bout the bird,bird,bird bbbird is the word!" He went up to Ayame( who is now wearing a pink wig) "Don't you know about the bird!" Ayame sang back. "Well everybody knows the bird is the word!" Bbbird bird bird bbbird is the word!" Momiji sang. "SSSSUUUURRRRFFIIINGGG BBIIIRRRDDD VHUFVLHVBFBFKBH!" He sang falling to the floor. "Oh goodness Momiji!" Tohru shouted hurrying over!

"mmmmmmmeow mow mow mmmew mow mow" Momiji yelled jumping to his feet. Tohru backed away slowly." Oh no! Its happening again!" She screamed in despair. Kyo suddenly appeared at the door "I'M INVISIBLE!" He screamed taking off his clothes."YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" He ran down the street and was hit by a ice cream van.( Thats for The Characters Death :) ) "KYOOOOO!" Tohru screamed.( Don't worry Kyo lover's he's just fatally injured no biggie)

Shigure appeared out of the truck with a icecream cone on his head. "I'm a unicorn!"He declared to Ayame. " A fluffy pink unicorn!" Ayame looked sad." I wanna be a unicorn!" He stomped his foot." Its not fair Gure-san!" Shigure got a can a whipped cream and did a big beard on his friends face." Don't be sad Ayaa!" He said beaming."You can be santa claus!"

"Yayyy!" Ayame said skipping. Yuki came outside in a wedding dress holding hands with Haru who was in a tux. " I got married Tohru!"Yuki said smiling. Tohru looked flustered. "I..um..er..congratulations?" Tohru stuttered."Ermm you look...pretty." Yuki clapped his hands."Do I?! Hurrah!" He then kissed Haru passionatly. As you can imagine Tohru sneaked away. She went in her bedroom and locked the door. She turned around and there was Hatori and Ritsu in pink tutu's! Ritsu was piroetting and Hatori was doing bunnyhops. Tohru opened the door and sneaked out again before anyone else saw her. She locked herself in the bathroom.

"MUMMMYYY!" Rin shouted giving Tohru the fright of her life. "Kagura gave me a makeover look!" Tohru stared at Rin who had a moustache and glasses drawn on with permanent marker. "Mummy don't you like it?" Rin said tears in her eyes. "Yes! I mean you look like a princess!"Tohru said despairatly. " Where's Kugara?" "Umm..on the roof!" Rin said brightly.

Tohru ran out of the bathroom and onto the roof. Kugara was standing on the edge swaying going "Lalalalala!" "KUGARA! Get down from there!" Tohru screamed. " Okay!" Kugara said and stepped off the roof." NOOO! " Tohru screamed! Then she heard Kugara giggling and realized she had landed on the balcony. "Hehehe! I was a birdie!" Kugara laughed.

Tohru sighed in relief. She went down the stairs hesitantly. Hiro and Kisa were rapping to gangstars paradise. Shigure was a princess now. He had on a traffic tone and a bin bag declaring it was his magical hat and his satin ballgown. Yuki and Haru were snuggled up on the couch. Tohru went upstairs exhasted and shoved Ritsu and Hatori out the bedroom. Then she went to sleep wondering what would happen tomorrow...


	5. Akito Knows How To PARTY

**Hey everyone thank you guys so much for your comments. Thank you The Characters Death and souleater4ever8869 for giving me inspiration. Love you x**

Tohru had just about to fall asleep when she heard a scratching at her window. She screamed her loudest ever girl scream when she saw Akito's face glaring at her. When Tohru didn't open the window Akito snarled in fury. Then he ninja kicked the window. Tohru backed up against the wall preparing for whatever cruel and sadistic tricks the leader of the Sohma's was going to hurt her with. Akito then hollered. "Wheres da party at bro?" Tohru was very puzzled. "um the partys down stairs..." Tohru said. Akito shouted "PEACE!" and ran down stairs. Tohru suddenly ran downstairs shouting "I'm a silver dolphin!" she saw Haru and Yuki cuddling each other and suddenly was enraged she got a metal table spoon and started hitting Yuki and Haru over the head with it! "MY YUKI, MY YUKKKKIIII!"

Akito was now singing Beyonce. He certicentinly was Bootylious. Kyo had somehow managed to drag himself back and was now slowly dying on the couch. Akito caught sight of Kyo and immeditetly thought he was in sleeping beauty. Kyo was unconsious. Akito leaned in and kissed his princess. Kyo meanwhile was mumbling something about giant bananas. Tohru and Hatori were doing Gangnam Style on the fridge. Ayame was in the bathroom eating toothpaste and Shigure well... Shigure was a pink fluffy unicorn.

Kagura ran in with Ritsu. Kagura was apparently a dinosaur and Ritsu was Godzilla. Then trashed the entire living room before falling asleep in the bath. Akito was freaking out saying that there were spiders in the walls. Momiji was still singing Surfing Bird and Haru was crying because Tohru had hurt his hand. Yuki was oblivous to it all playing with a My Little Pony doll. The night went on like this for a long time. A looonnggg time...

24 hrs later

Everyone went home very embarresed. Everyone was ashamed that they had behaved like such idiots. And everyone went home promising to come back next week!

TO BE CONTINUED?

**THANKS FOR READING **


	6. LAST EVER CHAPTER or is it oo

THE LAST EVER FRUITS BASKETS GO WILD :.(

**Greetings my friends. This is my last every Fruits Baskets Go Wild! I have added in some guests so enjoy. Love RainbowUnicorn123**

Tohru looked around Shigure's living room hoping to find something to do. She was sooo bored. Suddenly she had an idea! She would spike the drinks. With sugar obviously (pugs not drugs yo!) and because this is an anime and its MY story you can get high off sugar. So. There.

Anyways Tohru poured lots of sugar into the drinks and waited. Suddenly Shigure started to giggle. Everyone looked at him suspiousously. He started to hum a tune. What was he doing. All of a sudden Ayame started to belly dance. Shigure started to sing "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITIY BITTY WAIST AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE YOU GET SPRUNG!" Haru slide down the stairs wearing a bra saying he was a mermaid princess. Yuki started to lick Rin. Rin was to busy being tarzan to notice. Kyo stepped onto the roof in a frilly dress with bows. And he screamed "I'M A LOVELY FAIRY PRINCESS." Momiji appeared to be trying to eat his toes. Kaguara set Akitos hair on fire. Hatori was being a lion. Suddenly Harry Potter came in and started to kiss Hatori. Ritsu was beating up Jackie Chan. Tohru joined hands with Hiro and Kisa and went off to kill Edward Cullen. Rainbowunicorn123 came in with The Queen. And the Queen started grinding against Shigure. Kyo was now kissing Yuki! Rainbowunicorn123 didn't like this so she got a massive frying pan and beat the poop outta Kyo. Because if you haven't noticed already KYO SUCKS! The Queen was making out with Haru now. Ritsu had turned into the hulk and was destroying the house. Tamaki and Koyoya randomly walked in and everyone beat them up with socks. Yuki was sick and Kisa made a snow angel in it. Kyo escaped from rainbowunicorn123 who had put makeup on him and was running away from The Characters Death who was trying to murder him with a machette. Yuki started to cry saying he wanted chocolate. Ayame started to eat the carpet. Souleater4ever8869 came in and chased Akito with a giant metal spoon. Then Momiji started flying saying he was going to NeverLand.

I could go on but you get the picture. Love you all sooooo much! Hope you enjoyed!

P.S The Characters Death got Kyo. R.I.P


	7. Okay I lied!

**Yes The Characters Death I am a liar! Shame on me! I can't leave this story I love it to much!**

Yuki, Kyo(who respawned) and Tohru were walking to school. Last Friday's party was awesome but everyone was glad to get a break from it all! But unlucky for them Rainbowunicorn123 is bored and is going to make them go crazy! Again...

Tohru was a little bored sitting in class. She happened to look out of the window and saw... a PENGUIN! Ayame jumped through the window and screamed PENGUIN ATTACK! Shigure came running in with nothing but a thong bikini on (yeah picture that;s) unsurprisingly the kids were hysterical. Haru came into the room in drag with a blonde wig on. "What?" He asked. "Never seen a real women before?" Kyo started to look around the room nervously. Would The Characters Death come back for him? He ran away screaming like a little girl. Tohru face palmed. Momiji was doing his pole dancing routine for the teacher who looked as though she was about to have a panic attack. Yuki ran in wearing a tutu and butterfly wings. He also had red lipstick on his face.

Meanwhile...

Kyo was hiding in the skip outside of the school. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. SHE had come for him. Then he heard a chainsaw...

Meanwhile Akito had skydived into school wearing a fat suit with his hair dyed pink. Yes Akito looked HAWT! Hatori drove through the school wall. He got out his car wearing a pink minidress and started singing I'm a Barbie Girl! "Mr Sohma are you feeling well?" The headteacher exclaimed. "I'm a blonde barbie girl in a fantasy world make me walk make me talk I'm you'r dolly!"

Kagura meanwhile had found Kyo...

"NOOOOOOOOOO! THE CHARACTERS DEATH I WILL HAVE MY REVVVVENNGEEE!" She screamed over what used to be Kyo's body. But The Characters Death rode away into the sunset waiting till the next time!

**please review friends! **

**Sorry if it's a little short but well I was veeerry tired. Love you guys to bits!**

**Bonus story : Through the eyes of Mokoto aka Yuki fangirl Number 1.**

I was to stunned by the chaos to move. All the members of the Sohma family were acting like crazy people. I looked at my beloved Yuki Sohma as he skipped around the room talking about how much he loved someone called rainbowunicorn123(:D)I in horror,gasped as the witch Tohru Honda ran up to my prince and kissed him! I bellowed in rage! HOW DARE SHE! Then I saw Hatsuharu kissing Shigure. They then started grinding on Yuki. I was to shocked to move! Tohru then screamed and hit them over the head with a dictionary. She then picked up a desk and threw it at me. I gasped in pain and darkness consumed me.

**Hope you enjoyed that bonus extract! It is in honor of souleater4ever8896(sorry if I got your name wrong) **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Yuki meets Rainbowunicorn123

Yuki woke up on the floor with a massive bump on his head. He looked around at the classroom and the terrified students. Shigure and Haru were both out cold. Haru was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Shigure was in... Yuki shuddered. A thong bikini. Ayame was dancing with a penguin. And Momiji was being a stripper. Akito was running about in a fatsuit with his hair dyed pink. Yuki stared as the Sohma family leader pretended he was an elephant. Hatori was doing something...wrong to his car. Tohru was cutting off Mokoto's hair. Yuki looked down at himself expecting to be in... yes he was. He was in a dress again. He calmly walked out the room and flew to Scotland. He reached his destination.

He knocked on the door. It was answered by a his tormentor rainbowunicorn123. "Oh hello Yuki!" She said brightly."You've come to kill me right?" Yuki was very confused at why she was being so happy about this. He nodded. Rainbowunicorn pulled out her weapon. Her laptop. She started tapping on her keyboard. Suddenly Yuki was in her room. Dressed as a bunny.

"Alright what the hell is going on!" He shouted." Why have all my family acted like lunitics?" Rainbowunicorn the infamous puppet master giggled." That was me!And The Characters Death. And Souleater8869!" She admitted happily. "How?!" Yuki cried."How do you make us do these things?" Rainbowunicorn pulled out her pink laptop."Easy! Observe!" She said winking! She tapped out something on her keyboard. Kyo appeared in the room. "My darling Yuki!" He said running over to the suprised boy." At long last I can tell you my true feelings. I, Kyo Sohma LOVE YOU!" Yuki screamed as Kyo started kissing him. "Make it stop!"He screamed at the grinning rainbowunicorn123. "Okay!"She said and typed something to The Characters Death. The window shattered as a masked figure burst in. Kyo screamed and clung to Yuki." HELP ME!" The Characters Death unsheathed a samari sword and beheaded Kyo. She then dragged him outside and set him on fire. "Umm..." Yuki said."That was a little to far." Rainbowunicorn laughed and tapped on her computer again. Instantly the window was fixed. She tapped somemore and Kyo appeared again alive and well. He screamed as rainbowunicorn summoned The Characters Death again. He ran far, far away and was never seen again.(Until next time that is!)

"I still don't understand." Yuki said." What is the thing you control us with." Rainbowunicorn laughed again and showed him a strange site. It was called . "Welcome Yuki to the wonderful world of FANFICTION." She bellowed! She showed him her story. Yuki gasped. Rainbowunicorn giggled to herself as she read her earlier work. Yuki went pink as he read. He seemed to turn even more red as he read rainbowunicorns masterpeice in full. He shuddered and bowed his head. "W-why do you always put me in a dress?" He murmered. Rainbowunicorn smilied at him adoringly. "Because your sooo pretty!" She said lovingly. She grabbed the computer and typed. " Yaoi? Whats that?"Yuki asked. Rainbowunicorn laughed evily. She clicked on the first box and watched as Yuki read. "I did WHAT to Haru!" Yuki said in horror." OH DEAR GOD! NOT KYO ANYONE BUT KYO!" Rainbowunicorn grabbed the computer and typed something into a word document. The entire Sohma family appeared! Shigure and Haru were making out. Ayame was still dancing with a penguin. Momiji had no clothes on. Hatori was in a minidress singing Barbie girl. Suddenly they stopped. "Um hello Haru!" Shigure said stepping back. Haru looked tramatized. Rin, Ritsu,Hiro,Kureno and Kisa looked confused.

Akito then appeared and looked around the room. "What are you doing." He said coldly."You are all idiots. I will have to punish you all." He smiled evily. Suddenly he realized he wasn't exactly looking to smart himself. "Hiya everyone!" Rainbowunicorn said bouncing up and down."I'm so glad your here!" She typed on her keyboard and everyone was normal. Apart from Shigure. Shigure was now a princess. Of course.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked." And why is my darling Shigure dressed in a ballgown." Rainbowunicorn just laughed and typed Tohru in. Tohru looked shocked at the bundle of hair in her hand. Then the evil genius Rainbowunicorn wrote her next chapter...


	9. Akito is a pretty princess

**Greetings my awesome friends! I am so glad your reading my story! **

Rainbowunicorn123 looked up from her keyboard. "Hey where did Yuki go!" She asked confused. Yuki rugby-tackled rainbowunicorn and grabbed the computer. He then locked her in the wardrobe. He smilied evily at the keyboard and typed. "All my single ladies all my single ladies!" Ritsu sang dancing. Akito suddenly jumped up and summound his magical pink unicorn(he can do that.) "I am a pretty fairy princess!" He said giggling. Hatori picked up a flamethrower(which I keep in my bedroom) and set fire to Ayame's hair. Ayame was very upset because he'd already lost his hair once(see first chapter) He picked up a massive ninja star (which I keep in my bedroom) and threw it at him. It landed on the doctors foot. Natrually Hatori screamed in agony. Momiji started doing Gangnam Style with Shigure. Yuki laughed at all his family. Haru started kissing Kagura which got Rin reeeaallly mad. She used her ninja powers to turn Kagura into a potbellied pig. Haru looked confused at the pig but shrugged and kept kissing her. Hiro and Kisa were dying each others hair bright orange.

Suddenly rainbowunicorn123 burst out of the wadrobe. "I need back up!" She shouted. "souleater4ever8869! The Characters Death! I need you!" The Characters Death jumped through the window (covered in Kyo's blood) and started chasing Yuki. Rainbowunicorn123 grabbed the computer from his hands as The Characters Death grabbed him causing him to transform. Souleater4ever8869 was throwing spoons at Akito who threw Momiji at her. Momiji looked startled as he flew through the air. Souleater4ever8869 dodged Momiji and kicked Akito in the face. Fun times.

Rainbowunicorn123 smilied as she looked around the room. Suddenly she had an idea. Suddenly Party Rock Anthem blared out the speakers. Everyone began dancing. Thats when the door to rainbowunicorn's bedroom burst opened. Rainbowunicorns brother appeared in the doorway. The music stopped. "Um, I can explain everything..." Rainbowunicorn began. "I don't want to know." Her brother said shaking his head. He closed the door and locked himself in his room. Everyone had disappeared you see. And rainbowunicorn was left in her trashed room dancing with no music. "Oh well! Might as well write another fanfiction!" She said brightly.

**Hope you enjoyed! Especally my dear friends Souleater4ever8869 and The Characters Death. Love you guys!**


End file.
